


Perfect Privacy

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-16
Updated: 2009-05-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Perfect Privacy

**Title:** Perfect Privacy  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #40: Chamber of Secrets, and for the Wank of the week prompt #2: public spaces, private places.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Draco can be a bit picky.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Perfect Privacy

~

“Astronomy tower?” Harry suggested.

Draco frowned. “Too crowded. Everyone goes there.”

“Empty classroom?”

“Not the way Filch patrols,” Draco grumbled.

“I wonder if the Room of Requirement is back yet?”

“I heard McGonagall say the other day that it’s still missing,” Draco said. “Plus, that room makes me nervous.”

Harry patted Draco’s hand.

“There must be somewhere that can afford us a bit of privacy.” Draco smirked. “You promised I could watch you wank.”

Harry grinned. “I know just the place!”

Upon arriving in the Chamber of Secrets, Draco scowled. “It’s filthy!”

“It’s private,” Harry murmured.

Draco chuckled. “Good point.”

~


End file.
